


〈mob/Hathway〉哭出来吧

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Black Hat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 就是因为想搞Hathway才产出的肉肉昂估计是没有我写的基锤那么黄的车子（？）毕竟Hathway对我来说难度挺高的因为不知道老攻该放谁所以就写了路人，不过设定其实是已经交往了的恋人关系哦！我也想看Hathway哭哭（小声）
Relationships: Mob/Nicholas Hathway
Kudos: 3





	〈mob/Hathway〉哭出来吧

“哈…嗯…”Hathway慵懒地趴着，任由身后的男人动作，眼眸半眯，嘴里发出舒服的哼哼声， 漂亮的背肌在抽插中时不时颤抖，被弄得舒服了还会发出享受的叹息声。

他身后的男人不断顶撞着他，脸埋在他的颈肩处，啃咬着，亲吻着，肆意在他身上留下印记。男人也不在意Hathway不予回应的样子，他习惯了，也知道Hathway就是这么一副冰山脸，没有性冷淡的拒绝自己的求欢算是不错的了，所以也就很知足的享受着这场性爱了。

“嗯…快一点”Hathway要求道。他的下半张脸埋在洁白柔软的被褥里，传出来的声音也有点闷闷的，不过这样像是小猫低吟的声音意外的可爱。

男人一笑，对着自家什么力都不出还理直气壮提出要求的恋人毫无办法，毕竟自己是先提出要做的那个，Hathway也说过要做的话他绝对不会是主动的那一方，而且能够被批准做已经是走大运了，他也只能乖乖听Hathway的话，快一点咯。

更何况，他自己也很享受这种感觉呢。（小声）

明显感受到体内的大家伙动作的速度加快了，Hathway闷哼了声，呼吸越发急促，恋人在他颈部的撩拨让他浑身酥麻。温热的气息喷洒着，那双手在他身上流连，肆意妄为，时而揉捏着胸前饱满的乳肉，时而抚过腰侧游移到大腿根处，撩拨着，不时磨蹭过挺立的那处，引起身下之人的低哑的呻吟和颤抖，甚至连后穴都会微微收缩，吮吸着里面正在大力操干着的粗长阴茎。

Hathway红着脸，眼神涣散，面上一贯的冷淡表情隐隐有些破裂的迹象，眼里似乎泛出了丝丝泪光，让人有种想把他操到哭出来呻吟求饶的冲动，诱人至极。面对这样全身上下都传递着‘操哭我’信息的恋人，男人毫不犹豫地选择了更加卖力的顶弄和冲撞。

毫无疑问，他想让他哭出来。他想让Hathway因为自己的操弄而禁不住的从口中泄出可怜又可爱的呜咽声，抽泣声，哽咽着求他不要，又或者是含着泪让他继续…

“Babe，You're so beautiful...”男人低声说道，语气中充满痴迷和狂热，下身动作越发剧烈，每一次顶入都狠狠地摩擦过Hathway的敏感处。突如其来的猛烈刺激让Hathway失控地叫了出来，平时低沉充满磁性的嗓音此刻变得高昂情色，前列腺被狠狠碾过的刺激快感让他的泪水泛出了眼眶，沿着脸颊往下滑落。

“嗯呜…啊…”Hathway扬起了脖颈，呼吸急促，发出色情的呻吟，像男人想象的那样，如同猫咪一般的呜咽。Hathway不会求饶，可是也绝对不会在恋人面前掩饰自己的感受，他颤抖着，叹息着，声音不像女人一样甜腻，可是却充满了惑人的磁性。那具完美的躯体简直像个性感炸弹，汗液反射着光芒，星星点点的，点缀得这副身体更加可口。被操开的后穴依旧紧致，吮吸着粗长的性器，淫靡的水声混合着拍打声从两人的交合处传出。

这无疑是一场美好的性事，男人难以自控地操进Hathway的身体里，然后再抽出，摩擦着柔软湿润的内壁，感受着肠道一阵阵的抽搐，毫无节制地索取着。Hathway已经在男人猛烈的攻势下到达了高潮，颤抖着将白浊射在了床单上。他的口中断断续续地发出了破碎的喘息，前端在没有被触碰的情况下高潮了，他还沉浸于射精的快感中，男人却丝毫不顾这点肆无忌惮的冲撞着。

“慢一点啊啊…混，混蛋…”

“可是你就是喜欢我这样的混蛋不是吗？”随着一个挺进，男人将浊液尽数撒进了Hathway的体内，并收获了Hathway的肘击，作为他恶意地挑逗和做的太过分的惩罚，算是回击吧。

“唔…”男人闷哼了声，捂住了腰侧，抽身撤出了Hathway的身体。

虽然被做得狠了身体都感觉软软的，可是Hathway的那一击还是很有力的（毕竟饱含怨念），但总体而言，男人还是挺开心的。疼是疼，但是他成功看到Hathway被弄狠了哭出来的样子，值了呢。

不过与其说是哭，但其实好像只是流泪了而已…算了，他可不舍得真的让Hathway哭，而且要是真的那么做了的话，可不只是肘击那么简单的事了啊…

看着床上全身泛红，身上还带着暧昧痕迹的Hathway，男人揉了揉被攻击后还隐隐作痛的腰侧，凑近了他的脸庞。

“可以再来一次吗？这次会慢慢来的”男人脸上带着笑问道。不出所料，虽然刚刚似乎太过了些，但是Hathway依旧没有拒绝，只是看起来有点不爽，而且更冷了。嘛，不管表情再怎么冷，刚做过的脸看起来都不怎么能够震慑得到人啦，只会让人更想对他这样那样而已。

“随便。”保持了一贯的简洁明了，Hathway翻了个身，面对着男人，在男人慢慢进入的时候低吟了一声。见恋人没动，Hathway有些不解，“不动？”

男人闻言笑了，“好好，我动”

“嗯…”随着轻轻的呻吟，两人再次紧密联系起来，这个夜晚只属于他们，而距离天亮，还有好一段时间呢…

END


End file.
